Mr Delay Park & Mrs Chatty Byun
by tmarionlie
Summary: Chanyeol yang seorang penunda sejati dalam segala hal dan Baekhyun yang Cerewet bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan [Curhatan Author Fiksi] [Chanbaek] [Yaoi]


**MR. DELAY PARK & MRS. CHATTY BYUN**

**.**

**.**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Genre : Marriage Life / Little Comedy / Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot ( 3342 Words )**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari cerpen lucu yang aku baca beberapa bulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba keinget tapi judulnya aku lupa, mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca? Inti ceritanya ya begini sih, kayak curahan hati seorang penulis fiksi dan ini sangat menggambarkan diriku sekali *Ya Tuhan* Kadang-kadang niat banget ngetik, tapi pas udah di depan laptop niatnya malah jadi melenceng kemana-mana, Pesbukan paling sering sih…xixixi...Karena aku lagi demen-demennya sama Marriage Life, jadilah cerita absurd dengan bumbu-bumbu kehidupan rumah tangga yang juga absurd kayak gini…semoga suka dan nggak bosen sama ceritanya ya…Yadah, Happy Reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All Chanyeol Pov~***~**

**.**

Entah sudah yang kesekian ratus kalinya ( ehem, ini hiperbola) Baekhyun, si mahkluk kecil cerewet yang berbibir tipis pujaan hatiku itu mendecih dengan segala apa yang akan aku lakukan. Hhh…padahal aku baru saja menggeser-geser segala benda pengganggu yang berserakan di sekitar _notebook_ hitamku.

"Sudahlah Tuan Park, menyerah saja. Aku yakin kali inipun kau tak akan berhasil seperti sebelum-sebelumnya" katanya remeh, cukup berhasil membuat bibirku maju beberapa senti karena ucapannya itu.

"Aku akan berhasil Baek, kau lihat saja! Aku sudah sangat lama mempersiapkan hal ini. Aku bahkan sudah mengunjungi banyak perpustakaan, mencari buku-buku dan artikel, bahkan aku sudah mewawancarai beberapa pakar yang mengerti dengan misteri-misteri alam lain di dunia ini"

Kulihat bola mata Baekhyun berputar dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat bosan.

"Ya-ya…terserah kau saja…Aku hanya akan menonton dengan manis dan melihat hasil akhirnya" katanya.

"Ya, lihat dan perhatikan apa yang akan kuciptakan nanti" kataku percaya diri dan lagi-lagi dia mendecih.

"Jangan besar mulut Tuan Park yang tampan…Lagipula aku yakin kau akan banyak membuang-buang waktu dengan menunda-nunda apapun yang menjadi prioritas utamamu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, bukankah itu keahlianmu yang sebenarnya, eoh? Menunda pembayaran cicilan mobil hingga mendapatkan denda, menunda memperbaiki keran yang rusak, menunda mentransfer gaji ke rekeningku, menunda berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi, kau selalu menunda segala-galanya. Bahkan kau juga menunda-nunda makan hingga akhirnya mendapatkan _maag_ dan kalau aku tak salah ingat sampai sekarangpun kau masih menunda-nunda untuk memeriksakan lambungmu itu ke Dokter" katanya dengan dahi yang berkerut. Mungkin dia sedang berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi apa-apa saja hal yang selalu ku tunda-tunda dalam hidupku.

"Ck, cerewet!" kataku merespon rentetan suara cemprengnya yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipisnya yang meggoda itu.

"Itu fakta! Bahkan kau selalu menunda membelokkan mobil hingga mobil-mobil lain sepi dari jalan raya. Kau penunda sejati dalam segala bidang, tunda ini, tunda itu. Nanti ya sayang, besok ya sayang, minggu depan ya sayang, ck!"

Aku hanya diam, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telingaku yang mulai panas karena omelannya. Kulihat dia berjalan menghampiriku, menggerak-gerakkan jarinya pada _touchpad_ _notebook_ hitamku dan lagi-lagi berdecak meremehkan. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di depan dadanya yang ( uhukk ) rata, lalu dia menghempaskan bokongnya di meja tepat di sisi kanan posisi dudukku, dan dia menyipitkan matanya yang sudah sipit itu kearahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku cuek, dan mulai menegakkan posisi dudukku, merenggangkan tulang-tulang punggung serta jari-jariku sebelum mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Kalau tidak salah sudah sejak 7 bulan yang lalu kau bilang akan memulai menciptakan novel misteri spektakulermu itu, tapi sampai sekarang kau belum mengetik satu katapun" katanya dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Oh _My_….sudahlah Baek, telingaku sudah mulai panas mendengar omelanmu" protesku.

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Lupakan novel dan ikut denganku ke rumah _Eomma_" ajaknya, yang dengan cepat langsung kutolak.

"Tidak bisa sayang…aku pasti akan berkunjung ke sana, aku juga merindukan mertuaku kok, tapi minggu depan saja ya, hehe" kataku merayunya.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu, ck!" katanya kesal, membuatku langsung menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

Kami hanya diam beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya aku meraih jemari lentiknya dan mengecupnya, mencoba merayu pendamping hidupku yang cerewet itu.

"Minggu depan._ I'm promise_" kataku meyakinkannya.

Dia melirikku sekilas, lalu mendesah dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya tanpa berkata-kata. Dia berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar kamar kami, bergerak dengan berisik, maksudku dia membanting segala apapun yang dia pegang, lalu dia berjalan sambil menenteng tas ranselnya menuju keluar kamar.

"Aku menginap di rumah _Eomma_" katanya datar, lalu berjalan keluar kamar setelah sempat ( dengan teganya ) menendang setumpuk buku-buku referensiku.

_Oh, dia mulai lagi…_

Aku cepat-cepat beranjak dari posisi dudukku dan mengejar rekan hidupku itu. Kutarik pergelangan tangannya yang mungil tapi dia menepisnya dengan kasar. Karena itu langsung kupeluk dia erat-erat.

"Jangan begitu Baek…kau membuatku merasa bersalah" keluhku.

Dia hanya diam.

"Minggu depan, aku janji-aku janji-aku janji, okey?"

"….."

"Aku janji itu akan minggu depan, aku tak akan menundanya lagi" kataku lagi, meyakinkannya.

Dia membuang nafas satu kali.

"Baiklah, minggu depan" katanya dengan bibir yang maju 2 senti.

Aku tertawa geli. Kutarik tas ransel –_persiapan mengungsi_- yang masih dia gendong dipunggung sempitnya itu dan meletakkannya begitu saja di lantai. Kutarik dia ke dalam pelukanku dan dia memelukku dengan erat juga.

"Aku akan berada di rumah _Eomma_ sampai jam 10 malam" katanya.

"Baiklah…perlu jemputan dari suami yang paling tampan sayang?" godaku, dengan alis yang bergoyang.

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Salah satu dari siapapun yang berada di sana pasti akan mengantarkanku pulang. Lagipula menyebalkan mengendarai mobil bersamamu, _Mr_. _Delay_ _Park_" sindirnya.

Aku melemparkan cengiran bodoh padanya dan mencuri satu kecupan di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya _Mrs._ _Chatty_ _Byun_" Kataku, gantian menyindir, haha.

Dia tertawa sambil menyikut perutku dengan sengaja.

"_Mrs._ kepalamu! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya sayang…jangan lupakan makan malammu" pesannya, kemudian mengecup pipiku sekilas dan pergi.

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan kearahnya, sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Huffttt"

Aku membuang nafas lega ketika tubuh makhluk kecil itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandanganku. Si cerewet itu memang selalu begitu. Sekian ratus upayaku untuk menulis selalu digagalkannya. Setiap kali sedang asyik membayangkan plot, intrik, dan hampir sampai pada poin-poin penting kemungkinan cerita novelku, setiap kali itu pula 'pengantinku yang mungil dan berbibir tipis –_yang katanya identik dengan cerewet_- itu' selalu muncul dan bicara hal-hal yang remeh tentang apapun yang kulakukan. Herannya, kemunculannya itu selalu tepat waktu, seolah-olah dia bisa mengendus dari jauh kapan-kapan saja waktuku memulai proses imajinatif benakku. Di saat seperti itu biasanya dia akan muncul dan selalu berhasil menghancurkan bakal buah pikiranku di saat-saat genting seakan-akan dia tau kapan harus memperalat pikiranku untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tak penting. Sikap cerewetnya itu hampir-hampir mirip dengan semua teman-teman di kantor yang selalu melibatkanku dalam urusan ini-itu dan membuat imajinatif yang ada di dalam kepalaku selalu tertunda-tunda untuk kukeluarkan. Sungguh terlalu! Kurasa Baekhyun dan semua orang-orang itu telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk bersekongkol memberantas bakat artistik yang kumiliki.

Padahal ibarat pohon, benakku saat ini adalah sebuah pohon pengetahuan yang besar dan kokoh, dimana dedauannya itu hijau dan rimbun, dan cabang-cabangnya sarat dengan buah-buah yang bergelantungan, buah pikiranku yang sudah matang dan siap petik. Kurasakan kebulatan tekad dan ketangguhan, serta _militansi_ yang segar. Aku telah lebih dari siap untuk menelurkan karya kesusastraan yang tiada tara. Dengan keseriusan dan gelora yang membara seperti itu, aku yakin jika tulisanku –_yang pastinya bakalan epic_- pasti akan menjulang tinggi diantara karya-karya lainnya ( ehem ).

Ah, Baekhyun bilang dia akan pulang pada jam 10 malam kan?_ Wow!_ _how lucky!_ Ini akan menjadi Sabtu paling bersejarah dalam hidupku. Akhirnya aku bisa dengan nyaman memulai _project_ novel misteriku setelah tertunda selama 7 bulan lamanya, haha!

Akupun mulai memposisikan bokongku di depan layar _notebook_ dengan senyaman mungkin. Kutatap lembaran putih pada layar itu sambil memikirkan kalimat pertama yang akan kuketik. Tapi pikiranku berbelok-belok ke hal-hal lainnya. Aku mulai memikirkan tentang persiapan suasana seperti apa yang kira-kira bisa membantu untuk intelektualku agar lebih efisien dalam bekerja, hingga nantinya aku akan dengan nyaman mengerjakan novel misteriku yang spektakuler itu.

Otakku mulai memikirkan tentang paduan pencahayaan yang tepat antara lampu kuning di sudut ruangan –_yang menurutku berfungsi sekali dalam hal melembutkan suasana_- dengan lampu duduk neon berwarna putih terang yang ada di atas meja kerjaku –_untuk mencegah mengantuk nantinya_- dan lampu neon terang benderang yang ada di tengah ruangan ini. Aku mulai mengutak-atik lampu kuning yang berada di sudut untuk menyetel tingkat ketemaraman yang tepat, lalu aku beralih ke lampu neon duduk yang berada di sisi kiriku, melengkung-lengkungkan gagangnya untuk mencari derajat yang pas bagi jatuhnya sinar lampu hingga mataku tak akan silau nantinya. Sudut mataku menangkap buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai. Aih! Itu adalah tumpukan buku-buku referensiku yang tadi ditendang oleh makhluk mungil cerewet –_si nenek Baekhyun_- itu sebelum dia pergi. Dengan sedikit kesal kurapikan semua buku-buku itu dan kutumpuk jadi satu seperti semula.

.

.

_Sniff_

.

.

_Sniff_

.

.

Astaga! Kenapa aku baru sadar jika kamar ini sangat wangi? Ini adalah aroma parfum makhluk mungil itu. Ouwh, aroma parfum ini menyerbak tajam di dalam ruangan kamar yang merangkap dengan ruang kerjaku ini. Ckckck! Sepertinya _setan_ _kecil_ bernama Baekhyun itu sengaja menyemprotkan parfumnya secara membabi buta di dalam kamar sebelum dia pergi tadi, dasar licik! Pasti dia sengaja meninggalkan baunya untuk berkuasa meskipun dia sedang tak berada disini. Mahkluk kecil itu memang sangat bernafsu sekali untuk mengangguku ternyata, Huffftt…

Dengan segera akupun membuka seluruh jendela untuk mengeluarkan aroma parfumnya agar tersapu oleh udara. Kemudian aku mulai mengerjakan hal-hal lainnya lagi. Kulirik jam dinding, dan mataku melotot tajam ketika melihat jarum panjang sudah mengarah ke angka 4. Ya Tuhan….tak terasa sudah empat jam lamanya kuhabiskan waktu hanya untuk mempersiapkan suasana menulisku.

Baiklah, aku akan mulai sekarang. Segala buku referensiku sudah rapi, dan aku mulai menatap layar _notebook_ hitamku kembali. Aku mulai memikirkan kalimat pertamaku. Kalimat pertama ini adalah kalimat yang sangat penting menurutku, penentu seluruh isi novelku nantinya. Karena itu aku harus berpikir keras untuk menemukan kalimat yang paling sesuai. Harus keren, dan harus _original_. Beberapa menit aku hanya diam, aku sedang berpikir. Tapi ditengah-tengah kerja keras memikirkan kalimat pertama itu, otakku malah berbelok dan membayangkan secangkir kopi panas yang nikmat diminum sore-sore begini. Setelah berpikir agak lama, kurasa tak ada salahnya juga jika aku membuat secangkir kopi dulu, hitung-hitung untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Karena itu aku menyeduh secangkir _Capuccino _ke dalam gelas berukuran pendek dan kubawa ke dalam kamar. Lalu aku mulai kembali memikirkan kalimat pertamaku sambil menyeruput minuman nikmat itu dengan ujung bibirku. Tapi sampai minumanku habis, aku tak kunjung menemukan kata-kata apa yang cocok untuk memulai karya besarku ini.

Aku berdehem-dehem, sepertinya tenggorokanku agak sakit karena kopi tadi. Aku merasa terganggu. Aku memikirkan kalimat pertamaku yang harus segera kuketik dalam lembar kosong itu, tapi bagaimana bisa berpikir jika tenggorokanku kering begini? Akupun mulai berpikir untuk meneguk segelas air saja dulu untuk menyegarkan tenggorokanku yang mengganggu ini. Lagipula meminum banyak air putih sangat bagus untuk kesehatan kan? Dokter juga bilang begitu. Karena itu akupun mulai mondar-mandir lagi untuk mengambil air putih dari dapur. Kutuangkan ke dalam sebuah botol agar aku tak perlu mengambilnya lagi nanti saat aku merasa haus. Ditengah kegiatan itu aku malah memikirkan tentang sebotol jus _strawberry_ milik pria mungilku di dalam kulkas. Kalau kuminum dia marah tidak ya? Menurut kalian setan kecil itu akan marahkah?

Aku berpikir lama soal itu tapi akhirnya aku mengomel sendiri, mengomeli diriku karena mudah sekali tergoda dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Oh ayolah, bahkan Baekhyun yang cerewet saja tadi tak berhasil menggodaku untuk meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan pergi kerumah orangtuanya, jadi mengapa hanya karena sebotol jus _strawberry_ saja aku bisa terganggu seperti ini. Hmm…sepertinya segala hal yang menyangkut soal pria kecil itu memang ditakdirkan untuk merusak imajinatifku, aduh!

Kubanting pintu kulkas itu dengan perasaan yang sedikit jengkel. Aku memang parah. Sejak keluar kamar, yang niat awalku hanya untuk mengambil air, aku malah memikirkan hal ini dan hal itu yang tidak penting. Aku mulai berpikir untuk segera kembali dengan cepat kedalam kamar agar aku tak lagi sembarangan keliaran ke seantero rumah. Akhirnya dengan bijaksana kuputuskan untuk kembali duduk menghadap _notebook_ hitamku dan mulai memeras otakku lagi.

Lima menit menatap kursor yang berkedap-kedip di layar kosong itu, membuatku bosan. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengecek akun sosial mediaku sebentar, _niatnya. _Setelah membuka akun _facebook_ milikku, kutemukan beberapa pesan dari teman-temanku dan akupun mulai membalasnya satu-persatu. Kubuka _tab_ baru dan mengecek _email_, tapi tak ada apapun di dalamnya. Aku kembali menutup _tab_ itu dan kembali melihat _facebook_. Beberapa teman yang sedang _online_ mengajakku mengobrol, hingga akhirnya jari-jariku dengan lincahnya merespon segala obrolan itu hingga beberapa saat lamanya waktu kuhabiskan hanya untuk _berchitt_-_chatt_ _ria_ dengan mereka. Aku mulai terlena. Aku mulai menjelajah dunia internet. Klik sana, klik sini, menuju ke berbagai situs. Dua jam aku menjelajah kemana-mana hingga tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan novelku. Aku kembali mengomeli diriku sendiri. Ketidak disiplinanku yang seperti ini tak boleh dibiarkan! Akhirnya kututup segala situs internet itu dan kembali pada lembar kerjaku yang masih polos, Hhhh…

Aku mulai duduk tegak dan mulai mengerahkan segala imajinatif serta intuitifku untuk memulai kalimat pertama. Aku tersenyum lebar ketika salah satu buah pikiranku hendak jatuh dari kepalaku. Tapi baru saja mau mengetikkannya, mendadak tengkukku gatal. Saat aku menggaruknya, melesatlah seekor nyamuk sialan dan dengan kurang ajarnya berdengung-dengung di telingaku yang lebar dengan nyanyian sumbangnya. Baru saja ingin menangkap makhluk kecil yang satu itu, sepasukan nyamuk lain sudah menyerang di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Aku baru ingat jika tadi aku membuka jendela untuk menghilangkan aroma pria mungilku, dan aku belum menutupnya, astagaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Akupun beranjak menutup jendela dan sangat terkejut ketika kulihat langit sudah berwarna pekat diluar sana. Bintang-bintang sudah bertaburan di langit, berkerlap-kerlip dengan sangat cantik.

Jadi sudah malam? Astaga-astaga-astagaaaaaaaaaaa!

Aku mengacak rambutku lalu kembali ke kursiku tanpa menutup jendela seperti rencana awalku tadi, dan nyamuk-nyamuk tadi menjadi semakin berdengung-dengung nyaring di sekitar tubuhku. Mereka menyerang bersamaan di berbagai daerah kulitku, menukik tajam dengan berbagai manuver semahir pilot pesawat tempur, membuatku jengkel.

"Dasar nyamuk patriot sialan! Mulai sekarang kunobatkan kalian sebagai gerombolan dari sekutu si cerewet Byun Baekhyun itu!" omelku pada nyamuk-nyamuk itu.

Aku mulai konsentrasi kembali. Kuabaikan nyamuk-nyamuk itu, dan mulai kembali berpikir keras. Posisi dudukku sudah tak lagi tegak. Aku terlalu sibuk menepuk dan menggaruk kulitku yang gatal dan memerah disana-sini karena serangan nyamuk. Aku mencoba untuk benar-benar tak perduli. Namun lama-kelamaan aku kok jadi merasa sangat dirugikan ya? Soalnya aku harus membagi konsentrasiku menjadi dua, memikirkan kalimat pertamaku dan mewaspadai serangan nyamuk-nyamuk patriot sekutu _setan_ _kecil_ bernama Baekhyun itu. Nyamuk-nyamuk kecil itu sangat beringas, memberantas begitu saja buah-buah pikiranku. Aku menjadi sangat jengkel pada mereka, pada komplotan kecil sekutu pengantin cantikku itu. Aku jengkel karena kini hampir seluruh kulitku menjadi kemerahan dan gatal-gatal akibat ulah mereka. Aku berusaha keras menguatkan konsentrasi hingga kurasakan jika konsentrasiku sudah berada pada batas maksimal, kekerasanku dalam berpikir mungkin sudah sekeras baja. Namun nyamuk-nyamuk sialan itu semakin gencar merusak segalanya, memecahkan konsentrasiku hingga buyar dan membuatku jengkel setengah mati. Kekesalan yang berlipat-lipat ganda itu membuat otakku menjadi penat seketika hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk me-_refresh_ otakku di balkon kamar.

Udara di balkon terasa sejuk menyapa kulit. Bulan purnama menggantung di langit, pucat dan bersinar, mengingatkanku pada si mungil Baekhyun. _Setan_ _kecil_ itu terlihat cantik seperti rembulan jika dipandang dari kejauhan seperti ini. Tapi jika kukatakan padanya dia seperti bulan, haha…pasti dia marah. Bulan kan penuh dengan lubang-lubang. Ah…kenapa jadi membicarakan bulan?

Tapi bulan diatas sana benar-benar mengingatkanku pada si kecil itu, padahal aku tak ingin. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya. Aku ingat ketika pertama kali melihatnya menyanyi di acara pernikahan temanku. Si kecil itu menyanyikan lagu _Ballad_ dengan suaranya yang basah dan merdu. Mataku tak bisa berhenti menatapnya ketika itu, dan rasa penasaran akan sosoknya begitu membuncah dalam hatiku.

Saat itu aku tau dengan jelas jika Baekhyun itu seorang pria, tapi entah mengapa wajahnya yang cantik membuatku sedikit meragukannya, padahal jelas-jelas suaranya besar selayaknya pria, dan oh! jangan lupa dia memiliki tonjolan kecil juga di lehernya. Tapi aku tetap penasaran dan menghampiri pria mungil itu ketika dia turun dari panggung. Dengan penuh percaya diri aku menjulurkan tanganku, mengajak dia berkenalan. Wajahnya terlihat bingung ketika itu tapi dia tetap menerima uluran tanganku. Kulit halusnya bahkan masih membekas dalam ingatan jika memikirkannya seperti ini. Ketika itu kutelusuri dengan teliti setiap lekuk wajahnya hanya untuk meyakinkan hatiku yang bimbang jika dia adalah seorang pria. Ketika dia menyebutkan namanya, suaranya terdengar basah dan dalam, namun terdengar lembut seperti irama musik romantis yang tertiup semilir angin, menyapa telingaku, mengenyahkan organ tunggal. Bola matanya yang cokelat terbingkai dengan kelopak sipit bergaris hitam tipis di bagian atasnya. Baekhyun memang seorang pria pesolek, aku sangat hafal karena sudah menikahinya selama 4 tahun ini. Dan astaga! Aku jadi semakin merindukannya…

Baru saja ingin mengecek arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan, mataku menangkap gerakan sebuah mobil hitam yang meluncur dari arah Timur, yang akhirnya terparkir di depan pagar rumah kami. Kali ini aku benar-benar melihat arah jarum jam dan dahiku berkerut karena ini masih pukul 8 malam. Tapi aku sudah melihat si kecil itu berjalan santai memasuki pagar rumah. Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat naik, mengukir senyuman. Dia datang di saat yang sangat tepat, diwaktu yang sama ketika aku sangat merindukannya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu aku melangkah turun ke ke lantai bawah, untuk menjemput pria kecilku. Tepat ketika aku berpijak pada 3 anak tangga terakhir, sosok mungilnya memasuki pintu utama. Dia menatapku sambil membulatkan bibir tipisnya dan aku langsung melemparkan cengiran lebarku padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu aku melangkah lebar-lebar ke arahnya dan langsung kupeluk dia erat-erat, tapi tangannya yang kecil malah memukul-mukul punggungku, membuatku melepaskan pelukanku dengan terpaksa.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau membuatku ngeri" katanya lagi, membuatku langsung berdecak kemudian mencubit pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanan. Aku gemas.

"Aku merindukanmu" kataku jujur.

Dia menatapku bingung.

"Kau aneh" katanya, membuat senyumanku langsung lenyap begitu saja.

"Sikap menyebalkanmu membuatku terkenang akan prospek hari-hari ketika aku masih melajang _Chatty_ _Byun_" kataku kesal.

Dia tertawa remeh dan berjalan melewatiku menuju lantai atas.

"Maksudmu prospek hari-hari ketika kau keluyuran mencari makan sendiri, tidur sendiri, dan melakukan segala hal sendiri _Mr_. _Delay_ _Park_?" katanya santai sambil terus berjalan menapaki satu-persatu anak tangga, membiarkanku yang mengekor dibelakangnya tanpa menoleh. Menyebalkan!

"Bukan yang itu _Chatty_ _Byun_, tapi prospek ketika aku bisa bebas berkeliaran dan mengencani semua gadis-gadis can-"

Mulutku tertutup rapat, mataku menatap ekspresinya dengan _shock_. Dia sudah berbalik di atas sana sambil menatap sadis kearahku. Aku langsung melemparkan cengiran bodohku padanya, tapi dia mendengus dan berbalik lagi, meninggalkanku berdiri ditengah-tengah tangga. Hhhh…sepertinya dia _ngambek_.

Kususul dia ke dalam kamar kami, dan kini dia sedang sibuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian bersih, tanpa memperdulikanku tentunya.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanyaku, berbasa-basi.

"Hmm" jawabnya malas.

"Sudah makan?"

"Kau?"

"Belum" jawabku.

Dia melirik tajam kearahku, lalu berkacak pinggang seperti ibu-ibu.

"Belum makan? Kau mengabaikan pesanku ya?" Katanya galak.

Aku kembali melemparkan cengiran lalu kuhampiri sosok mungilnya.

"Aku lupa sayang...ehehe" kataku sambil memeluk pinggangnya, bermaksud meredakan amarahnya.

"Lupa apa menunda-nunda jam makan lagi Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya sarkastik.

"Lupa" jawabku. Aku memang lupa, aku tak bohong.

Dia mendesah, lalu mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekitar kamar kami.

"Kenapa kau membuka seluruh jendela? Nyamuk-nyamuk akan masuk kedalam" katanya, membuatku mendadak kesal.

Oh, nyamuk-nyamuk sialan itu!

"Ya, nyamuk-nyamuk itu menyerangku…lihat nih" kataku sambil menunjukkan seluruh bagian kulitku yang merah-merah akibat ulah mereka.

Baekhyun memeriksa seluruh bagian kulitku, lalu mendorongku paksa hingga pelukanku terlepas dan bokongku mendarat pada empuknya ranjang kami. Dia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mengambil sebotol _lotion_ dan kembali padaku. Dioleskannya _lotion_ itu ke seluruh kulitku tanpa berkata-kata. Kemudian dia kembali mondar-mandir, menutup jendela dan meraih sesuatu dari lantai paling sudut kamar kami, pestisida pembasmi nyamuk. _Ah_, _benda_ _itu!_ Dia menunjukkan benda yang dipegangnya itu ke arahku.

"Kalau ada nyamuk, kau bisa menggunakan ini lain kali" Katanya datar, dan aku hanya diam.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya lalu menggeleng, kemudian menggerutu.

"Kurasa kau juga tau apa ini, tapi kau pasti malas mengambilnya sampai makhluk-makhluk kecil itu masuk dengan bebasnya hingga merusak kemerdekaan waktu bersantai kita di dalam kamar" katanya dengan nada yang kentara sekali jika sedang kesal.

Aku hanya tertawa dan membiarkan dia bergerak kesana-kemari sambil mengomel. Kutunggu dia dengan bola mata kesana-kemari, mengikuti gerakan mondar-mandirnya yang membuatku pusing hingga akhirnya dia berjalan pelan kearahku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku. Tanganku terulur, meraih pergelangan tangannya dan memaksanya duduk diatas kakiku. Kubenamkan bibirku pada lengkungan lehernya, mengecupi disana sampai Baekhyun menggeliat resah.

"Chanyeol, pergi makan dulu sana" titahnya padaku. Jemari lentiknya sudah mencubiti pipiku lalu menjauhkan wajahku dari lehernya.

"Jangan merusak momen romantis yang sedang kuciptakan Byun Baek" kataku kesal, dan dia hanya tertawa.

"Kau mau _maag_-mu kambuh ya? Kalau kambuh nanti jangan merengek padaku ya" ancamnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya dengan paksa ke atas ranjang kami, lalu aku merangkak ke atas tubuhnya. Baru saja ingin mempersempit jarak wajah kami, dia menahan dadaku, membuatku kembali mendecak kesal.

"Apa lagi sih?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya" katanya.

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana nasib novel misterimu?"

Astaga, benar juga, novelku!

Aku terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Aku bingung menjawab pertanyaannya. Kalau kujawab pasti dia akan…

"Belum mengetik satu katapun?" tebaknya. Dan sialnya tebakannya jitu, hhhh…

Aku meringis, lalu lagi-lagi melemparkan cengiran bodohku kearahnya.

"Yah…sepertinya harus ditunda lagi sih" jawabku jujur, dan dia tertawa geli.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang penunda sejati _Mr_. _Delay_ _Park_" katanya.

Kedua tangannya terangkat, mengalung di leherku. Jemarinya mengelus tengkukku dan dia menggigit bibir tipisnya, membuatku resah.

"Kau berusaha menggodaku ya?" kataku geli.

"Menurutmu?"

Aku tak menjawab, hanya mengelus dahinya, menyusuri helaian rambutnya yang halus dengan tanganku.

"Aku memang penunda sejati…tapi asal kau tau, aku tak bisa menunda yang satu ini" kataku, lalu langsung kugapai bibir tipisnya yang merekah menggoda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huehehehe…gaje? Jangan heran, membuat FF gaje adalah keahlianku *nyengir* **

**Mind to review?**


End file.
